


Stomach Ache

by TheIceQueen



Series: Buttercreams and friends prompts. [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anesthesia, Appendicitis, Crying, Doctors & Physicians, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Nausea, Nervousness, Pain, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Surgery, Unconsciousness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Prompt:Could you please do one where Conor is feeling really ill all day with Jack maybe trying to help him, and then it turns out that its appendicitis or something like that and he has to go into hospital to have it sorted, with Jack trying to help him keep calm or something/get through it?





	Stomach Ache

Conor was sure the aspirin he took last night would’ve worked by now, but his stomach was still acting up. Jack could be there at any minute now, so he had to get up. He slowly dropped his feet over the edge of the mattress and let them fall to the floor. After a deep breath he used an arm to push himself up to sit of the bed. A cramp wrapped itself around his entire midsection and for a moment he lost control of his legs and thought he would fall to the floor.

Slowly he regained control and willed himself to go to the bathroom. He’d gone to bed convinced he needed to pas gas, but even the over-the-counter medicine hadn’t helped with that. Maybe he was able to now. Slightly sweating from nausea and a fear of more cramps, he made it to the toilet and sat there for about half an hour before giving up.

Just as he stood up, he heard Jack’s cheerful voice announcing that he was in the apartment. Conor yelled back and threw some water in his face, before passing Jack with a smile to go and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

It was a good thing that they hadn’t planned anything, but to hang out. It would probably end up with them playing games or watching videos or maybe a movie.

* * *

“Did you sleep till now?”

“Not really, just never got around to getting out of bed.”

Conor joined Jack in the living room. He knew from the look Jack sent him, that he’d failed in hiding his discomfort when he sat in the couch.

“You alright?”

Conor nodded and relaxed back in the soft piece of furniture. “I’m good. My stomach is just acting up a bit.”

Jack accepted that and Conor was actually able to enjoy the game for a few hours, even with the occasional cramp. He managed to hide most of them from Jack too. Then a bigger one hit and he dropped the controller on the floor and wrapped his arms around his midsection.

“Conor?!” Jack’s hands were on his back and shoulder instantaneously. “Conor. What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Conor just nodded through the pain. There was no need to be concerned, it was just cramps from not passing gas. Slowly the pain lessened, and he was able to relax his muscles and look up at his younger brother. Jack looked more confused than scared.

“I’m good, Jack.” Conor was still winded and wondered when the last bit of pain from the cramp would go away.

Jack was getting worried. Conor wasn’t one to show pain or discomfort. He never made a big deal about being sick. “Maybe you should see a doctor.”

Conor hadn’t even considered it. It was just a stomachache and it would blow over. He looked at his brother and tapped him kindly on his cheek. “It’s just gas, I’ll be fine.”

Jack didn’t challenge it and when Conor picked up the controller he focused on the game.

The last bit of pain still lingered in his stomach, it hadn’t been constant before, and even though he was able to keep on playing it bothered him that it wouldn’t go away. Almost as much as it bothered him that Jack was clearly checking on him once every two minutes.

Half an hour later the pain had become worse. The constant pressing on his stomach was beginning to feel like a hand was messing up the order of his intestines. His hands were beginning to shake, and he felt queasy again.

Jack noticed that Conor’s play was getting sluggish and he quickly saw the pain painted on his brother’s face. Conor didn’t even see the game being paused before Jack’s hands were removing the controller from his.

“Conor. Is it still your stomach?”

Conor nodded and wrapped his arms around his middle, but the added pain from doing so sent a wave of nausea though him and he shot of to the bathroom.

* * *

“That’s it I’m calling an ambulance. We need to get you to the hospital.” What if Conor was really sick? Throwing up they could handle, but it looked like it was from pain, and that kind of pain they definitely couldn’t handle themselves.

Conor looked up from the sick in the bowl and found his brother in the doorway, already holding his phone. “Hold on, It’s not tha…” He stuck his head in the toilet again for round two.

Jack’s hand was on his back, moving in big circles. Conor tried to get his breathing in order, but the pain in his entire midsection was making it difficult. When he seemed to be done, he leaned his head on his upper arm laying on the toilet seat. Slightly panting and holding his other arm protectively an inch from his stomach he slowly, with Jack’s help, moved back to lean his back against the bathtub.

“Conor? What is it?”

Conor shook his head indicating that he needed another moment before speaking. Jack grabbed a towel for him to wipe his face.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Conor shook his head again and Jack apprehensively sat down next to his older brother.

“You’re freaking me out. You need a doctor.”

Conor looked at Jack with tired eyes. “I know. You call them.” He tried to conjure up a smile, to indicate that it wasn’t that big of a deal.

* * *

It had taken some convincing to get an ambulance there for a stomachache, but eventually Jack had gotten through with the message that no uber or taxi would drive them, with his brother being sick all over, gasping for air and looking like he might pass out.

The ride had been less than comfortable, especially since the medics had insisted that Conor should lie down on his back with his legs stretched out so he could wear the belts while driving. Conor had hated every minute of it, and the so called pain relief hadn’t helped nearly enough.

Jack’s hand was aching, and his fingers were numb when they got to the exam room. Conor was finally on his side and had pulled his knees half way to his chest. Jack wanted someone to get in there and fix his brother right now, but for now they were left alone.

“Conor?” Conor nodded but had his eyes closed. “Is the pain still getting worse? Didn’t the drugs help?”

Conor moved his hands to lie under he pillow and turned his head into the soft cushion. Jack wanted to hold Conor’s hand but had to settle with rubbing his shoulder lightly. Conor had to do whatever made it less uncomfortable.

Conor’s stomach was killing him. The pain was getting sharper and it didn’t help to bend his knees or tense or relax, it was just there.

A nurse finally came into the room. “Hello... Conor Maynard?”

Conor only just opened his eyes and looked at her, so Jack nodded with a smile.

“Good. I’ll check your temperature and take some blood and then the doctor will be in to see you.”

“How long?” Jack was not sure how long Conor had before he would start crying. He was getting pale and his skin was clammy.

The woman looked at Conor. “I’ll let him know that you’re in a lot of pain. He’ll be right in. I can give you a bit more for that too.”

For the first time Conor seemed to have heard what she’d said and lifted his head and nodded slowly.

The nurse pressed something onto the IV the paramedics had set him up with. That was the real stuff. Conor still felt like crap and his stomach was definitely not okay, but the pain lessened just enough so he could fill his lungs with air.

After checking his temperature in his ear, the nurse found another needle. Conor wasn’t scared of them, and he’d been to desperate to give the first one much thought, but they had always kinda freaked him out.

“Can’t you just use this one?” He lifted his right hand and showed her the IV where she’d just pushed in the pain killers.

“I’m sorry. I can’t. We can’t draw blood from where you’re getting fluids.” She took his other arm and placed herself so Conor didn’t had to move from his side.

Jack knew Conor wasn’t afraid of this, but he could se that this time it made him uneasy. He took Conor’s free hand and held it tight.

“Conor. Just look away.”

Conor rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes with a deep breath. When the needle went into the crease of his elbow, the only thing Conor tightened was his hand in Jack’s.

“All done. You need to change into this.” The nurse placed a gown on the foot-end of the bed. “Do you need any help?”

Conor didn’t want any help, he didn’t want to move, he was sure the pain found spike to unbearable again. He looked at Jack and his brother shook his head. “We’ll be fine. Thank you.”

“Okay, the doctor will be in here in a second.” She walked out and left Jack and Conor in the quiet room.

“Conor?” Jack wasn’t sure how much pain his older brother was in. “Can you sit up?”

Conor nodded, he could do that, but it would most definitely hurt and how he would get undressed he wasn’t sure. Jack supported his shoulder as he put his legs over the edge and sat up in the bed with a breathless groan. He grabbed Jack’s forearm tight not to fall to the floor.

“You okay?” Jack was ready to call the nurse in again.

“Fine.” Conor just needed to get his breathing in order. The pain wasn’t as bad as he’d feared.

Eventually he loosened the grip on his brother and sat up more straight. He started tugging at his t-shirt but ended up letting Jack pull it over his head. He supported himself on Jack’s shoulder when he stood up, but quickly realized that being stretched out all the way wasn’t going to happen, so he turned and stood hunched over, supporting himself on the bed. Without question, Jack helped him out of his trousers and got him back, sitting in the bed before he helped him put on the gown.

* * *

While Jack was tying the binds behind Conor’s neck, a tall man entered the room.

“Conor Maynard?”

Conor nodded. Still a little winded, he leaned back against the pillows and the headboard, lying down was the only thing on his mind.

“I’m Dr. Johnson. I understand you are here with a severe pain in your abdomen.” The doctor read on a clipboard on the end of Conor’s bed and then came to his side. “It would seem that you have appendicitis. The blood work will tell us more and I will need to examine your stomach.”

Conor had figured as much, but he’d hoped that it hadn’t been necessary, even with the painkillers, he still couldn’t touch his belly himself. 

Jack picked up on Conor’s hesitation and put a hand on his shoulder rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

“Can you lie down on you back for me?” The doctor seemed kind, but he clearly had a job to do, so it wasn’t really a question.

While holding his breath the whole time Conor let the doctor remove the big pillow and with Jack’s help he moved down a bit and could now rest on his back. He still had a feeling that it would be better on his side, but he knew from before that the sore feeling to his midsection would be the same either way. He still kept his legs bent, however. He couldn’t stand, so he was sure he couldn’t stretch out lying down either.

The doctor seemed satisfied and let Conor catch his breath before talking. Jack was on the chair next to the bed. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he was going to be there as long as Conor didn’t kick him out.

“I’m going to press on your stomach a few places. I’ll try to be quick about it.” The man lifted up Conor’s gown and for a second he just looked at Conor breathing.

When the doctor placed his hands high on Conor’s midsection, almost on his sternum, Conor tensed.

“I know it’s difficult but try to relax a s much as you can.” The hands moved down a little and Conor took a deep breath.

It didn’t hurt that high, but Conor knew he wouldn’t settle with just that. While one hand stayed there, Conor was sure it was to hold him down even if it was barely touching him, the other moved to his left side and pressed down slowly. Conor squeezed his eyes tight and clenched his jaw. Jack instinctively combed his fingers through Conor’s hair and left his hand in the messy blonde locks.

“Mr. Maynard. Could you tell me when it hurts?”

“It… It hurts all the time.”

“I know, we’ll give you some more pain medication right after this, but let me know if it gets worse when I press down.”

Conor nodded and blinked his eyes open. “That one didn’t get much worse.”

The doctor nodded with a smile before moving his hand again. The next two was worse. Conor turned his head towards his brother and grabbed Jack’s hand. The doctor didn’t need him to speak, he could see that this was not just nerves making Conor tense. He moved his hand to Conor’s right side, and Conor’s eyes sprung wide open.

“No! Not there!”

The doctor paused, with his hand lying light on Conor’s skin.

“It’s hurts.” Conor’s whole body was tense, just a little more weight from the man’s hand and the pain would be worse.

“This is the last, part. I need to know if your stomach is rigid. It won’t take long.”

Jack squeezed Conor’s hand in attempt to make him look at him, but Conor was eyeballing the doctor. When the staring contest was over, the doctor had won and Conor rested his head on the small pillow. He looked at Jack, hoping that the pain he expected had been exaggerated in his head.

It hadn’t. Conor screamed loudly and without thinking he grabbed the doctor’s wrist with his free hand, and pulled his hand a way. Only when the tall man relaxed his arm, Conor kind of did too.

“I’m sorry about that. I’m all done.”

Conor took a few seconds to look for deceive in the doctor’s eyes, but when he didn’t find any he let go and rolled to his side, facing Jack. Jack covered both Conor’s hands with one of his, and after covering Conor with the thin comforter, he rubbed his upper arm slowly with the other.

“I’ll send the nurse in with some more for the pain. Then I’ll look at the blood-work, but I’m convinced that your appendix is inflamed.”

Conor was still out of breath and Jack resisted, wiping the tears from his brother’s face, as long as the stranger was still in the room. He had to ask in Conor’s behalf. “So, does that mean that he needs surgery?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes. And soon. And he will feel a lot better after, so no need to wait.”

Jack agreed with that, and the doctor left.

* * *

With a shaky thumb, Jack whipped most of Conor’s tears away. None of them had ever had surgery and Jack wasn’t sure how Conor was taking the news. “Are you with me…? Conor?”

Conor nodded slightly. “I’m… okay.” It was difficult to find the right rhythm to breathe in. He could still feel the doctor’s fingers dig into his insides.

The nurse came in and without saying much she put something in Conor’s IV that once again, made it a bit easier to be him, but didn’t make the pain go away entirely. She informed them that someone would be in soon, to move Conor to the operating room.

Conor didn’t like the thought of being medicated to go to sleep, but right now he just wanted the pain to be gone. Jack moved his hand on Conor’s to hold on tight to one of them.

“Hey. Look at me for a second.”

Conor looked up at his little brother. Jack didn’t look scared anymore, he looked at Conor with determination to get this fixed and done.

“How are you? You okay with this?”

Both of them knew that Conor didn’t have a choice. Jack was just checking where Conor’s mind were. Conor nodded and sent Jack a little smile.

“I’m okay… I mean, I don’t like it, but I’m ready for this to be over.”

Jack ruffled Conor’s hair and took a relieved breath. In the same moment, the door opened, and a new stranger walked in. He told them that he was there to take Conor to surgery and started unlocking the wheels on the bed.

“Can I come with?” Jack just realized that they would most likely have to be apart for this.

“You can come down with him, but I don’t think you can go in.”

Jack accepted that for now and walked next to the bed through the corridors and the elevator. Conor was quiet. He didn’t like the thought of being unconscious in a room full of strangers, and he tried not to think about what they was going to do while he was sleeping.

* * *

A new nurse greeted them outside the room with a stack of light green fabric that looked more like paper. She helped Conor dress in the cap to cover his head, under any other circumstances both boys would have laughed, but now it was quiet except for the nurse talking once in a while.

When Conor was dressed, more people joined them and one fast movement, and with a suppressed cry from Conor, they lifted him to a padded table.

Jack took Conor’s hand as soon as there was room to do so. “Can I go with him?” Conor’s hand tightened around Jack’s fingers.

The nurse smiled apologetic. “I’m sorry, but you will have to wait outside.”

Jack knew he wasn’t going to be allowed in, but he had to try. He locked eyes with his brother, who looked even more pale and sick in that green cap.

“I’ll be there when you wake up.” He looked up at the nurse. “Right?”

She nodded. “We can arrange that. I’ll make sure to get you.”

Conor smiled. It would be good to have Jack there, that would mean that everything had gone to plan, and he was okay.

“Just get a nice nap. I’ll be the one bored out of my mind out here.”

Conor chuckled and clutched Jack’s upper arm whit a tight grip. They both nodded and then Conor was rolled into the next room and Jack was left behind.

* * *

In the operating room, there was a lot of people, but Conor soon figured out that the nurse and a young man sitting next to him, was the only ones he needed to concentrate on. All the others were getting ready in other parts of the room.

The nurse covered his bare legs with more green paper. She folded the gown up to under his arms and covered his torso in green too. The man next to him asked for his name and social security number and then he placed Conor’s right hand on a narrow padded armrest. The man worked slowly and only touched Conor when he needed to.

“I’ll use the IV you already have, so I don’t have to stick you again.”

While still keeping an eye on everything, Conor nodded. He felt reassured that nothing like that would happen suddenly, but he still didn’t know everything that was going on.

The nurse stood behind his head and showed him an oxygen mask. “I’ll hold this over your nose and mouth, it will help you relax and breathe easier.”

Conor didn’t answer. The man next to him was touching his hand. He looked at it and saw the drugs being pressed into his system. The nurse gently turned his head to look at her and put the mask on him. Conor’s mind was going a hundred miles an hour. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want this. He didn’t feel safe.

“Wait… I… no.”

He looked at the nurse with panic in his eyes and without thinking he tried to take his hand back, but the man took it and held it, just like Jack had done.

“It’s okay. We’ll take good care of you.” The nurse brushed a thumb over his chin. “Try to take deep breaths. You’ll wake up soon.”

Conor took a deep breath. He felt his body relaxing for the first time in two days. His legs fell the rest of the way down to the table and his stomach didn’t hurt from it. He was still not entirely okay with this, but the nurse and the man holding his hand, did a good job of getting him close.

* * *

Jack had waited for almost an hour when the nurse came out to meet him. When he saw her, he stood to quickly and almost fell over from headrush. She tried to support him to sit back down, but Jack was ready to go. Conor was not going to wake up without him, not when they’d all promised.

“No need to rush. Your brother will be taken of anesthesia in about five minutes. It will take a bit longer for him to come to.”

“Is he okay?”

“He is. Everything went as planned. The surgeon will talk to him when he’s awake.”

Jack’s eyes were working again, and he started to slowly walk to the room. The nurse put a hand kindly on his shoulder.

“Not there. They will bring him to another room. Come.”

Jack followed the woman down a short corridor and into a room with four smaller rooms made with curtains. She showed him to one of them and left the fabric to the side. “We will be in shortly.”

Jack sat down on the only chair. He willed himself to breathe slower and deeper than he’d done for the last hour. Conor was okay. The nurse had told him. His brother was just fine.

Conor was sleeping when the bed was wheeled in. The nurse from before and a new one, came in with him. The new woman closed the curtains and started hooking Conor up to something, Jack didn’t know was. The other gestured for Jack to move closer and Jack flew over and took Conor’s hand.

The nurse put a hand on Conor’s shoulder. “Conor take a deep breath, remember?”

Jack watched Conor breathe unevenly, but he continued. He didn’t know what was going on, was Conor awake or was he still sedated. The nurse must have picked up on his confusion. She move the chair over for him to sit on.

“Conor. Is waking up. He can hear us but is still out of it. Sometimes, patients have to be reminded to breathe for the first few seconds. He’s doing great now. His body will tell him to breathe, don’t worry”

Jack felt equally confused as he did relieved. The nurse put a reassuring hand on his upper back. “You should be the one to wake him. Just talk to him. You just call if there’s anything. I’m at the desk outside the curtain. I’ll be in, in five minutes to check on him.”

The two nurses left, and Jack took a stronger hold on Conor’s hand.

“Conor. Can you har me?”

A deep hum coming from Conor revealed that he’d heard him.

“It’s me Jack. Open your eyes now.”

Conor’s head turned in the direction of Jack and his eyelids kinda flickered, but not really opening. Jack moved the chair closer and sat on the edge, so he could reach Conor’s forehead and brush gently over it with his thumb. He still spoke quietly.

“Wake up. C’mon. Look at me.”

Conor’s eyes opened slowly, and for a second it seemed like panic set it, but Jack squeezed back on his hand and smiled, and the next moment Conor relaxed.

“Everything is good Conor. No problems at all.”

Conor just smiled sluggishly and closed his eyes. Jack wasn’t worried that he would sleep again, he just kept rubbing his forehead with his thumb and talked calmly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing.” Conor was relaxed but clearly still awake.

“So, no pain?”

“Amazing.”

Jack chuckled and wondered how long Conor would be out of it like this. He hoped it would last for a long time.

* * *

After Conor got a bit more lucid and the surgeon had been by to talk to them, they moved to another room, much like the first they’d been in.

Jack moved the chair to the side of the bed and placed a hand on Conor’s shoulder, watching his brother relax.

Conor was lying on his back, the small places they’d opened up to put in the slim tools was beginning to hurt a little, but it was only the skin and the pain and feeling of being bloated was completely gone. He was close to falling asleep when a nurse entered and interrupted his serenity.

“How are you doing? Any pain?”

Conor shook his head. “Not really, just a little here and here.” He pointed to the two small bandages on his stomach.

Jack straightened his back and put more weight behind the grip on his brother’s shoulder.

The nurse pressed something into the IV and Conor felt the effect almost immediately. Nothing hurt or even annoyed him. He was tired but thankfully he didn’t really felt drugged anymore.

“Don’t be afraid to move. Just do it slowly, and you can go to the bathroom too, but call us first, you are still on a lot of drugs.” She looked at Jack, walking towards the door. “And don’t hesitate pulling that red string if you need anything. I assume you want to spend the night with your brother.”

Jack nodded and Conor smiled at him, turning slowly to his side.

The nurse opened the door. “I’ll see if I can get you a bed.” Then she was gone.

“You don’t have to stay. I’m okay.”

“I know, but I’m staying anyway.”

Conor really was okay with spending the night alone, but he was more than happy that Jack was going to be there. Jack took Conor’s hand and held it lightly as his big brother fell asleep.

When the nurse came in with the bed Conor had already been sleeping for twenty minutes. She smiled as Jack took his hand from Conor's, to get situated in the bed and she smiled even more as she saw him reach over to take it again, after he’d laid down.

She whispered as she handed Jack a comforter. “The doctor will be in tomorrow, and if everything is going to plan, he’ll be able to leave after.”

“Thank you.”

“Get some sleep. He’s good for the night.”

Jack nodded and watched her turn off the lights before leaving. Conor’s face was relaxed and his breathing was slow and deep. Jack moved his hand a little to get comfortable and felt his sleeping brother hold tighter on to him. He was glad he’d decided to stay. After only ten minutes of observing Conor he relaxed enough to fall asleep himself.


End file.
